User blog:Robin Patterson/Landleven on Facebook
category:games Facebook users who have Dutch friends may have been invited to play "Landleven". If your preferred language is English, it's in English to play, but its forum is all Dutch and you may get notifications in Dutch though when you open the game they are in English and it is called "Family Barn". Introduction It looks very like CountryLife - or at the start more like Country Life lite - with virtually identical animals, trees, plots, Dutch Mill, Beehive, etc. (Note that there is no "Remove Tool", so leave plenty of empty space in case you really must install more gear or animals before you can afford to expand your ranch.) However, Landleven is enormously more complex than CountryLife was when most of this wiki was first written. was there already a wiki for Landleven? My first 110 hits on Google found no English version. Further attempts found no wiki at all except a few questions on WikiAnswers. So I started one: *'http://landleven-games.wikia.com/wiki/Landleven_Games_Wiki' Please have a look and help it grow. Most of what is below has been copied to the new wiki and will be spread out onto different pages. Production table To see some of the complexity, look at the English-language production table at https://farm-nl-fb.socialgamenet.com/en/facebook/showStore/ - a big page that may take several seconds to load. Before level 8 (Note that some things are under "Specials") You can buy (inter alia): ;Seeds (listing growing time and sale price if available) :Clover 15 (4h, sell 20 or feed to cow for milk worth 25 (or make a Good Luck Lei) - but ideally not till pollinated) :Radish 10 (5m, "valid before level 9", whatever that means; after level 9 you can sell the produce) :Grape 105 (10h, sell 116 or make wine or a couple of dozen other things) :Lavender 45 (6h, sell 51 or use in over a dozen things) :Wheat 35 (12h, sell 48 or send to Dutch Mill or Donkey Mill or feed to other animals etc) - a good choice if you can visit only twice a day - earn 13 gold per planting, or more for other uses such as flour :Vanilla 34 (5h, sell 41 or make beverages, beauty products, etc) :Carnation 35 (4h, sell 41 but wait till pollinated if you have a Super Beehive - and there are other uses) :Corn 60 (20h, sell for 80 or feed to chickens or Donkey Mill or other machines) - a good choice if you can visit only once a day - earn 20 gold per planting, or more for other uses such as eggs from chickens :Oat 39 (6h, sell 47 or turn into flour, cookies, etc) :Pasture 15 (1h, sell for 17 or feed to cattle or goats or hat machine) :Cucumber 42 (2h, sell for 45 or feed to animals or make salads or pickles) :Cactus 60 (10h, sell 69 or feed to Dromedary or make a lei)- a good choice if you can visit only twice a day - earn 9 gold per planting, or more for other uses :Chardonnay 57 (9h, sell 68 or make Champagne - 81 - with the Wine Maker) :Tomato 20 (16h, sell 37 but 2 dozen other uses, mostly pizzas and salads) ;Seeds under "Specials" :Purple Rose 45 (5h, sell 52 or process with costly gear or buildings) :Love Rose 70 (12h, sell 86 or make something, e.g. dried 95) :Blue Cornflower 35 (6h, sell 45 or process) :Vigorous Herb 220 (12h, sell 235 or use fancy gear to add value) ;"Special Seeds" :Enchanted carrot 100 (24h, sell 126 - or make pricey candles if you have a Beauty Shop) :Halloween Pumpkin 86 (6h, sell 95 or put into any of 5 products) :Halloween Sugar 50 (14h, sell 66 or make candy, cookies, etc) :Heart Chocolate 80 (10h, sell 92 or make cookies 225 with a Cookie Machine) :White Pumpkin Pack 3 RC (2h, then put it in a Carving Machine or Pudding Machine) :Christmas Chocolate 112 (6h, sell 120 or use in Donuts etc) ;Trees :Apple Tree 415 (8h, sell produce for 15 or make juice 23, sauce 26, apple wine 33, jam 37, yogurt 82, and so on, with the appropriate equipment) :Cherry Tree 625 (18h, sell 20 or make juice 40, jam 45, etc or use in a giraffe habitat for avocado 39) :Maple Tree 990 (9h, sell for 17 or use for sugar, pancakes, puddings - over 2 dozen uses) :Lemon Tree 10 RC (10h, sell 30 or put into a dozen products) :Arbutus Tree 7 RC (4h, sell bark for 15 or wait for your Workshop) ;Animals&Gear :Winemaker 650 (no hidden costs) (1m; (Grape) Wine 126, White Grape Wine 86, Chardonnay 81) :Juice Machine 550 PLUS 5 screws @ 1 RC and 5 gear @ 1 RC but you can ask friends to give you those (90s); adds value to most tree fruit and some others (though not tomato): Cherry 40, Grape 127 (slightly more than wine!), Carrot 92, Apple 23, Orange 51, Mango 48, Grapefruit 38, Pomegranate 118, Baobab Fruit 129, Mandarin 63, Guarana 38, Pineapple 205, Lime 22. :Fast Salami Machine 15 RC Plus ??? (1m; beef becomes salami, five other meats become sausages) - the ordinary Salami Machine, 4000, unlocks at level 10 :Cheese Master 4500 (but you start with a free one) (45s; 8 types of cheese, starting with milk cheese 32 from milk worth 25) :Fast Cheese Master 15 RC Plus ??? (30s) :Dutch Mill 7500 (but you start with a free one) (45s, Wheat Flour 62, Rye Flour 84, Oat Flour 63) :Beehive 2000 (but you start with a free one) (30s PLUS flying time, sell for 5 or wait to incorporate honey in products) :Starline Beehive 15 RC (20s) :Chicken Coop (with one chicken) 900 but can use more chicken(s) (2m, sell egg(s) for 102 - corn cost 60 to plant and could sell for 80; profit 42 in just over 20 hours is quite good value) - but eggs can increase in value in other products :Chicken 250 :Colorful Chicken Coop 10 RC (100s, sell egg(s) for 102 - corn cost 80) :Colorful Chicken 300 :Limousin Cattle 1600 (but you may start with a free one) (75s; pasture - taking only 1 hour to grow - cost 15, sell beef for 20 or make something better with it, such as salami); 5 coins in a fraction over an hour is very good value :Charolais Cattle 25 RC (40s, otherwise as above) :Holstein Cow 2500 (but you start with a free one) (1m; feed it clover costing 15 - taking 4 hours to grow - then sell milk for 25 or do better things with it, e.g. cheesemaking to sell milk cheese for 32) - and if your bees pollinated the clover before harvest and produced 5 coins' worth of honey your profit on selling the cheese and honey is 22 in a little over 4 hours: rather good value :Montbliarde Cow 55 RC (20s) :White Duck 4500 (probably no use till level 19) :Bear Habitat 600 PLUS ???- give it honey, it flips up a salmon in 2m :Pond Shore 1 RC or 2500 :Pond Water 1 RC or 2500 :Hot Drink Machine 1500 (100s, various drinks, e.g. milk + wine = Mulled Wine 162 and milk + egg = Eggnog 166) :Cereal Machine 1200 PLUS?? (100s, uses Buffalo Milk with Corn and fruit or nut or chocolate to produce 7 sorts of cereal, e.g. grape gives Raisin Cereal 259, banana gives Banana Chip Cereal 229) :Icecream Machine 800 PLUS?? (45s, uses milk: e.g. Apple Icecream 78, Grape Icecream 174, Vanilla Icecream 89) :Dehydrator 800 PLUS?? (100s, e.g. Dried Beef 23, Dried Tomato 55, Dried Love Rose 95) :Pudding Machine 800 PLUS?? (2m, using Maple Syrup + Milk + something else, e.g Grape 189, Vanilla 108, Mocha 249 :Cookie Machine 1000 PLUS?? (1m, uses milk + wheat flour + other, e.g. oat 177, white choc 160, grape 253, heart choc 225, Halloween Sugar 196) :Pasta Machine 2000 PLUS 16 Gear @ 1 RC (or ask), 10 Screw @ 1 RC (or ask), and 1 Container @ 6 RC; combines (in 65 seconds) egg and wheat flour with one of : Basil, Cherry Tomato, Milk Cheese, Garlic, Rosemary, or Oyster. ;Other things :(was in preparation - see new wiki) Level 8 When you achieve level 8, you get 150 gold and 1 Ranch Cash (as with other levels) and are told (with a tabulated display) that "You can now buy": ;Carrot :it can be used (eventually) to produce any of 35 different items, including juice and 15 soups ;Picnic :no information ;Coffee Bean :Six coffees using the Coffee Machine (detailed below) and one product in each of Workshop, Beauty Shop, and Kitchen ;Coffee (Coffee Machine) 2000 - some assembly needed (35s) :Six coffees as noted above, all needing the addition of another product to Coffee Bean: Milk for Mocha Coffee 177, White Chocolate for White Mocha 173, Cream for Con Panna 355, Caramel for Caramel Latte 542, Hazelnut for Hazelnut Latte 168, Panda Milk for Panda Milk Coffee 180. ;Buffalo 3000; Cucumber cost 42, sell for 45 or produce Buffalo Milk 49 ---> Cheese 55 (i.e. very good value at profit 13 coins in a little over 2 hours; break even after 300 of them if you ignore plowing costs) ;Christmas :10 products, mostly donuts ;Iceblock (showing solid wall) :no information ;Iceblock (showing snowflake) :no information ;White (tree) 2 RC (8h, sell for 18 or use as below) :White Mocha (as above) plus 18 other products, the most valuable being Magic Custard Cake @6396 Level 9 and beyond Gifts At level 9 you can send as gifts wood, clover, milk, grape, corn, honey, tile, wheat, marble, Conveyor Belt, banana, carrot, screw, gear, Bitangor Hardwood, Cherry Tree, tomato, flower. Others are unlocked later: ;10 :Turf, Paint ;11 :Pipe Stack, Glass Pane ;12 :Egg ;13 :Wine ;14 :Mixing knives ;15 :Brick, White Fence ;16 :Wood Beam ;18 :Barrel Stave ;20 :Sprinkler, Blue Pipe, Blueberry ;21 :Stone, Irrigation Pipes ;22 :Banana Tree ;25 :Tree Greenhouse Pipe, Tree Greenhouse Glass Pane ;31 :Container Pillar, Apple Pie ;33 :Strawberry Pie ;35 :Red Teddy Bear ;38 :Cabbage ;42 :Black Pepper ;46 :Plum Yogurt ;50 :Maple Tea ;55 :Vinegar ;60 :Zucchini ;65 :Olive Oil ;70 :Mario's Sausage Pizza That's all that appear as potential gifts to a player on level 9. However, players on higher levels have sent other items. Buying Items (with their costs - coins unless specified RC) unlocked at 9 or above include: ;9 (1150 XP) :Nitraria 125, Gisela Cherry Tree 525, Provence Beehive 25 RC ;10 (1620 XP) :Passion Fruit Tree 10 RC, Chocolate Tree 5 RC, Salami Machine 4000, White Goat 20 RC, Super Goat 50 RC, Rooster Coop 1500 PLUS?, Garden Ranch 100RC or 900000 ;11 (2190 XP) :Turnip 26, Rye 50, Pine Tree 1000, Woodpile, Ranch Bell ;12 (2860 XP) :Cantaloupe Packet 5 RC, White Grapes 65, Ice Tree 10 RC, Donkey Mill 1000, Sheep 3000, Kangaroo Habitat 2000 PLUS??, Milkshake Cart 800, Ice Tree 10 RC, Plant Milk Machine 3500, Holiday Castle 3000 PLUS?, Snowy Arch, Blue Mail, Merry, Stone, Arabic ;13 (3630 XP) :Hops 164 (with good potential profit per hour), Lychee Tree 800, Baker 6500, Amazon ;14 (4500 XP) :Love Fruit 210, Silkworm Bush 8 RC, Perfume Machine 500, Angora Rabbit 3500, Fuzzy 35 RC, Purple Bird Habitat 3000 PLUS?, Forget-me-not 30, Table of Romance 1500, Workshop 10000 ;15 (5450 XP) :Daisy 25, Rice 95 (needs Donkey Mill for flour; has 16 other uses, Oak Tree 6 RC, Walnut Tree 1200 (14 uses, mostly in Workshop), Fruit Bread Machine 3200 (13 uses with Oat Flour), Black Ostrich 4000 (eats daisies), Super Butterfly Home 6000 (produces 10 nectars worth 8 coins each), Giraffe Habitat 4000 PLUS??, Ferris Wheel, Chicken (decoration), Sledging Hill, Gingerbread Dragon Vase, Grassland ;16 (6450 XP) :Rosemary Packet 4 RC, White Hibiscus 25 (makes about 11 products, mostly leis, all in buildings), Lime Tree 12 RC, Orange Tree 850 (makes juice, jam, yogurt, candy, can, dye, and 4 other things in buildings), Essential Oil Machine 1800 (producing about 10 oils, all needing grapes), Sauce Machine 3000, Fruit Wine Machine 8000 (makes apple, blackberry, pear, strawberry, plum, fig, elderberry, Beauty Berry, Honey Locust - all needing nectar), Super Beehive 35 RC, Dinosaur Habitat 4500 PLUS?, Lime Tree 10 RC (juice, pie, ornaments, etc), Toy Machine 2000, Love Fountain 1500, Eucalyptus Tree 6 RC, Animal House 5000 PLUS? ;17 ( XP) :Cranberry 65, Pitaya 100, Bamboo Tree 4 RC, Sandwich Machine 4500, Panda Habitat 5200 PLUS??, Elephant Habitat 5000 PLUS?? ;18 ( XP) :Black Rose Packet 2 RC, Garlic 88, Pink Lilac Tree 2000, Mango Tree 12 RC, Beer Machine 5500, Green Duck Pond 8000, Green Duck 2000, Monkey Habitat 5500 PLUS??, Weaver Bird Habitat 25 RC, Dessert Shop 6000, Gas Tanker 5000 PLUS? ;19 :Spinach 220, Blueberry 85, Tea Tree 10 RC, Jam Machine 7000, White Duck Pond 15 RC, Pietrain Pig Coop 9000 PLUS?? ;20 :Violet 99, Kiwi (proper name "Kiwifruit") 125, Rubber Tree 8 RC, Spooky Crystal Tree 10 RC, Guarana Tree 15000, Banana Tree 975, Grandma's Burger Machine 3500, Peacock 10500, Bradypod Habitat 7000 PLUS??, Water Well 25000, Spring 7 RC (needed for Candy Machine), Spin 9 RC (needed for Candy Machine), Super Greenhouse 20000 PLUS? ;21 :Aloe Vera Packet 4 RC, Sweet Potato 150, Apricot Tree 12 RC ;22 :Rotala 35, Cane 105, Firefly Bush 2 RC ;23 :Winter Squash 247, Blackberry 125, Mandarin Tree 12 RC ;24 :Barley 55, Persimmon Tree 12 RC, Peach Tree 1200 ;25 :Mustard 148, Blue Rose 115 ;26 :Ginger 206, Durian Tree 5 RC ;27 :Raspberry 95, Pear Tree 2000 ;28 :Watermelon 255, Chestnut Tree 7 RC ;29 :Strawberry 185, Sakura Tree 5000 ;30 :Bean 370, Cashew Tree 12 RC ;31 :Red Rose 215 ;32 :Potato 115, Coconut Tree 3500 ;33 :Pineapple 200, Nutmeg Tree 10 RC ;34 :Cabbage 89 ;35 :Green Lettuce 160, Plum Tree 4500 ;36 :Pecan Tree 10 RC ;37 :Tulip 105 ;38 :Tea 110, Fig Tree 6600 ;39 :Red Pepper 225, Date Tree 10 RC ;40 :Mushroom 240, Olive Tree 12000 ;41 :Sugar Beet 360 ;42 :White Rose 60, Pomegranate Tree 10 RC ;43 :Peanut 160 ;44 :Pink Rose 180 ;45 :Leek 320, Onion 280, Pumpkin 260, Palm Tree 5000 ;46 :Asparagus 495, Lily 270 ;47 :Bell Pepper 432 ;48 :Grapefruit Tree 10 RC ;49 : ;50 :Sunflower 300, Cinnamon Tree 15000 and another 100 or more levels possible; no seeds beyond level 70, no trees beyond level 55? Activities less related to levels ;Helping on neighbors' farms You can visit the farms of neighbors, by clicking their icons in the bottom panel. If their farm icon includes a yellow symbol, you will be able to earn a few coins and XP by working there (up to five items a day). When you reach the farm, you will see some similar symbols at bottom right, indicating how many tasks you can do there. The most helpful task is usually to click a basket to harvest a tree. Next best is probably to water a tree. If nothing else left, harvest a crop. If nothing left, go to your farm or another and revisit from time to time. When you complete five tasks on a particular farm, you get 10 gold and 5 XP. ;Quests and trading At top right you may see some symbols in addition to the one that leads to the calendar. One near the top offers quests, a set of specific tasks that earn you quite a lot of coins but may involve the purchase of expensive gear with RC. A similar offer is at the Trade House: specific amounts of items can be traded (once you have them) for more than the normal sale price (e.g. 740 for 12 wheat - normal sale price 48 totalling 576; 450 for 12 milk; 594 for 2 apples and 8 lavender; 1440 for 12 corn; 708 for 12 honey and 8 milk cheese), within a limited time (usually enough time for you to do any necessary planting etc). Category:Blog posts